1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of hand splints and especially to a hand splint which provides wrist support alone or can be used as a foundation for attachment of various hand, thumb and finger corrective devices. Embodiments show the basic splint coupled with an optional metacarpophalangeal (MP) support, thumb support, a MP extension stop with an interphalangeal (IP) assist and an adjustable thumb extension support and assist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, numerous hand splints have been invented which constituted a major improvement over the wood and plaster splints commonly used in the past. The latter splints, while suitable for certain types of correction and straightening of bones were found to be quite unsuitable for the correction of problems unique to arthritic patients. These patients require more flexible and especially adjustable splints which enable the gradual urging of the bones back into the normal position, as well as adjustments to allow for swelling and/or pain.
Another requirement is to have a splint which can be easily put on and removed by such a patient. Other desirable features include washability, durability, light weight, and ventilation due to its open design.
Perhaps most important to the patient is a combination of comfort and at least partial use of the hand during wear. Comfort requires soft edges and surfaces to prevent pressure problems as well as enough exposure to air to minimize perspiration. Splint design must allow for the normal palmar arch of the hand. Also, support is desirable to hold the hand in both flexion-extension and radio-ulnar alignment. The thenar eminence (ball of the thumb) should be kept free if possible to permit movement of the thumb during wearing of the splint and the palmar support should be proximal to the palmar crease to allow full use of the fingers.
By virtue of the elastic dorsal wrist strap the wrist is not held rigidly and is permitted some freedom. The dorsal strap by its elastic nature assists the wrist back into extension.
Felt is often used as a cushioning material which does not permit washability or waterproof characteristics. The splint is thus limited to use around water since the felt will become wet and the metal parts subject to attack by moisture.
Furthermore, a flat piece of wire or steel is commonly utilized as the palm piece in prior art hand splints which do not accommodate the normal palmar arch of the hand resulting in a lack of comfort and function. In addition, flat wire and steel bands are too rigid to permit bending to provide a custom fit for each individual hand.
There are many different types of correction of the hand and fingers required in the treatment of hand injuries and those afflicted with arthritis and paralytic conditions. This has required great ingenuity on the part of occupational therapists and orthopedic doctors to provide just the proper amount of correction while maintaining use of the hand. This has given rise to many specialized splints, each designed to correct and treat a specific injury or condition.